TeenLove?
by Zhen X
Summary: Kurosaki Ichigo and Kuchiki Rukia turn out to be neighboors. They're even going to the same highschool...a bit of fluff may be inserted here or there...xD Chapter 4 Up
1. Chapter 1

Rukia was sitting in the playground; in a swing to be precise. She was looking at the beautiful sunset; just daydreaming about anything that crossed her mind. Looking at the sun, it was about time to go home now. Rukia sighed. Her brother would scold her for being late. If she walked. She didn't walk.

Out of breath and sweaty from the run to the Kuchiki household, Rukia collapsed onto her bed. Her brother was the main reason she always had to get home by 6:00. It wasn't that he was overprotective; he just wanted to know where she was…at all times. When her parents died, her brother had become colder. Kuchiki Byakuya used to be a warm, loving brother. Rukia sighed and stared at the pink ceiling in her room.

Rukia looked out of the window to her room. Her eyes brushed over an orange haired teenager. Looking closer at him, his brow was furrowed, and he had a scowl that seemed to be permanent. He was about 17 or 18; the same age as Rukia. Their eyes held a brief moment of contact before Rukia broke it by quickly hiding behind the curtain. A slight blush crept to her face. She slid down the wall wondering who that strange kid was. Rukia shook her head. It didn't matter to her. But…wasn't that house abandoned? He must have moved in when she was at the playground.

"We have new neighbors. Go introduce yourself to them tomorrow morning." Kuchiki Byakuya's voice sliced the silence. Rukia pouted while looking the other way; just so that Byakuya wouldn't see. She would get scolded for that.

"Hai, nii-san."

Byakuya glided out of the room and into his own; down the hall from Rukia's. Just in case.

* * *

Ichigo was sprawled across his bed. He looked up at the ceiling. All he saw was white. His brows furrowed even further. He sat up and examined the room. It was a mess. Clothes were strewn everywhere, while half opened boxes lay on the floor. He got off the bed and walked through the mess to his window. 

He looked up at the stars. Sometimes he wondered. Was his mother watching him from the stars? The thought made him look away from the stars; and into the face of a staring girl. She had black hair and big, round, purple orbs for eyes. Her big eyes grew even larger, and she ducked down behind a curtain. Ichigo raised an eyebrow in response. She was probably was like all the other girls that he had met: stupid, giggly, and constantly in front of a mirror.

He had just moved here and already didn't like it. Ichigo walked out of his room to duck a flying kick that his father had aimed at his face. Part of routine. Except this time, there was a wall right behind Ichigo. Isshin, Ichigo's father, had crashed full force into it. Isshin lay on the ground with tears streaming out of his face.

"Just what I expected from my son!"

Ichigo rolled his eyes and walked into the kitchen. Dinner was being made. Of course, Yuzu was at the stove. Karin was at the table with her feet up and both eyes closed. When Ichigo walked into the room, one of Karin's eyes opened. It lazily closed again after realizing that it was Ichigo.

Isshin came flying into the room. "Guess what I-CHIGOOO! Our new neighbor is a teenage girl, the same age as you! My dear son is going to have children!" This was greeted by two kicks Karin and Ichigo and loud wailing. Yuzu A few moments later, Isshin was on the floor with tears streaming down his face.

Ichigo sighed and went back to his room. He had completely skipped dinner. He was thinking about the black haired girl next door.

* * *

Rukia put on her school uniform and walked out the door. "I'm going to school, Nii-sama." When she didn't get an answer, Rukia sighed and walked out of the door. The sound of another door shutting got her attention. 

Rukia looked to her right and found the orange haired kid standing there; looking at the sky. She quickly examined him again. He was tall, he seemed lean, and was always scowling. He was wearing…the school uniform? No...He was going to the same school as her? She sighed and wondered what he was looking at. He looked over at her as if he had eyes on the back of his head. Rukia felt her face grow hot and thought, _Damn, not now…_

She walked over to him and said, "Good morning. My name is Kuchiki Rukia. I'm your neighbor." She did a short bow.

He just let out a small sigh. "Kurosaki Ichigo." With that, he started to walk to school. Rukia felt her face grow red as she thought angrily, _What a bastard…_

She followed right behind him to school. She kept staring at the back of his head the whole way. It was colored a brilliant orange. She wondered if he had dyed it that color. Noticing that there were no black roots, she thought, _Either he died it yesterday, or it's natural._ She shrugged the thought off.

He suddenly stopped. Rukia almost bashed her head in his spine. "What the hell! Why did you stop?"

"You were looking at me this whole time. Why?"

Rukia's orb eyes grew even bigger.. Maybe he really _did_ have eyes on the back of his head. "Uh…well...I…was wondering if you had died your hair orange…or if it was natural…" _Why did I have to get caught at this time?_

Ichigo glanced behind him, and then walked on. Rukia let out a puff of air and began following him again. This time, she kept her eyes on the ground. They got to school, and Rukia ran towards her group of friends. Who were currently talking about the new guy in school; the one that she had walked with.

* * *

Ichigo sat on the bench outside of school; totally oblivious to the chatter that was going on around him. He got up and went inside the school. Looking at his school map, Ichigo walked to his first classroom; to meet Rukia sitting in it. Though his face showed no emotion, he secretly sighed and thought, _This is going to be a long day._

It turned out that Rukia was in about half of his classes. Giggling girls were in the rest. Slowly he began to hate school. But then again, he had the gift of being able to be oblivious to anything around him. He loved that gift very dearly.

Ichigo put his hands in his pockets and slung his backpack over one shoulder. He almost walked straight into a girl with orange hair. Not the same color as his, a bit darker. She looked up at him.

"Hello, my name is Inoue Orihime."

"Kurosaki Ichigo." With that, Ichigo walked past her to leave a mystified Inoue behind.

Rukia followed him home again. This time, she decided to strike up a conversation with him. "How do you like school?"

"Hate it."

Rukia frowned a bit. This wasn't how she expected her neighbor to be. But then again, he always did seem to have that permanent scowl on. "Well…why do you hate it."

"Because of you."

The pissed the hell out of Rukia. She brought her hand back and slapped Ichigo as hard as she could. Ichigo's eye twitched, but he did nothing to avoid it. A big red hand mark was beginning to appear on his face. Kuchiki Byakuya glided out of the Kuchiki household.

"Is there a problem?"

"No, Nii-sama. I fell and accidentally hit Kurosaki-kun in the face when he was catching me. I am very sorry, and I thank you for catching me."

Ichigo's eye twitched again. "Bitch." He muttered under his breath.

Rukia and Byakuya walked into the Kuchiki household without looking back, leaving an open mouthed Ichigo behind them. Slowly, Ichigo walked back into his house.

"HELLO! ICHIGO!" Ichigo ducked Isshin's kick and walked to his room. Routine.


	2. Chapter 2

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Bleach…

The next morning, Ichigo walked out of his front door once again. He looked around for any sign of Rukia. There was none. _Good…_He thought to himself. He slung his book bag over his shoulder and began to walk to school. On the way, he was joined by Inoue.

"Hello, Kurosaki-kun." Said Inoue. She gave him a smile and started to walk next to him.

Ichigo glanced at Inoue. He got to examine her a bit longer this time. Her bright orange hair was pinned by two flowers; both of them blue. "Hello." He muttered back to her. He returned her the everlasting scowl.

They said no more for the rest of the walk to school. When he finally got there, he saw two boys hunched over something at a table. Ichigo left Inoue without a word. If it were any other boys he could probably care less. But not these boys…it was Keigo and Mizuiro. He walked over to them. On the first day of school, Keigo asked if he had a sister, while Mizuiro _politely_ insinuated that he would date Ichigo's make-believe sister.

"Hello." Ichigo said, suddenly appearing behind them.

Keigo whipped away the magazine he and Mizuiro were gazing at and smiled shakily at Ichigo. "Hello…we were just…you know…doing homework."

Ichigo was about to punch Keigo when Rukia suddenly arrived at school. He gave a death glare at Keigo instead. He stomped away to his class and gruffly sat in his seat. Rukia took the seat at the far end of the classroom. Conveniently for him, it was the farthest away she could possibly be. So why couldn't he stop thinking about her?

* * *

Rukia took the seat at the very front of the class. It would keep her away from him. Strangely enough, she had wanted to sit close to him. That is, until he looked at her. _A bit of the red mark from my slap is still there…_ she thought to herself. She smiled inwardly. _Something to remember me by._

As the class started, Rukia kept glancing back at Ichigo. Every single time, he would be staring away. In a way, this discouraged her. She sighed and tried to look like she was paying attention.

By the end of class, Rukia was almost drooling with her head on her desk. The bell rang, and Rukia sat upright and gathered her books. She walked out of the classroom and onto the freshly mowed lawn. Sitting down, she opened her lunch bag and peered inside. She sighed as she realized that it was the perfect dietary meal. _Nii-san. Of course._

Rukia bit into her apple as Inoue sat down and joined her.

"Hello, Kuchiki-san. How are you today?" Inoue asked politely

"I'm fine, Inoue." Rukia sighed and sprawled out flat on the lawn. She put her head back and saw Ichigo sitting under a tree eating alone. Rukia cocked her head sideways and sat up again.

"Hey, Inoue, what do you think of Ichigo."

"Oh, he's nice…I guess…" Inoue trailed off with a slight smile on her face. A red tingle appeared on her cheeks.

* * *

Ichigo opened his lunch bag and took out a sandwich. He bit into it and saw Rukia with her head upside down gazing at him. He raised an eyebrow and looked away as soon as Rukia looked towards him. He took a small bite out of his sandwich. 

After he had finished his sandwich, Ichigo yawned and stretched. He slowly rose and threw his remaining lunch in the trashcan. He slung his bag over his shoulder and began to walk slowly back into the school.

In the classroom that he walked in, Rukia was sitting on a desk with a bunch of girls listening to her talk. When Ichigo walked in, Rukia looked up and decided that it was nothing big. She went back to chatting with her friends.

_Snobby bitch._ Thought Ichigo, _She could at least acknowledge me…_

Ichigo sat in his desk and waited for the teacher to arrive. He found his thoughts drifting over to Rukia. A lot. _Damn…why do I keep on thinking about her…?_ He kept looking at her until he wrenched his eyes away from Rukia. Class began.

* * *

Ichigo packed his book bag and slung it over his shoulder. _School's finally out. It's a Friday too…awesome._ Ichigo almost smiled. He walked slowly out of the door and into the field. Ichigo began walking towards his house. He heard footsteps behind him and turned around. 

Rukia was walked behind him. Ichigo opened his mouth slightly. He was going to say, "Hi." But all that came out was, "uh…"

Rukia looked away and walked past him. Ichigo's eyes followed her all the way to her front door. When she was about to enter, she glanced at him, and then she went into her house.

_I wonder what happened back there. It was almost as if I couldn't speak…_Ichigo walked absent-mindedly into his house and dodged a tackle from Isshin automatically. He walked up to his room and collapsed on the bed, staring at the ceiling. His head turned and looked out the window where he first saw Rukia. She was right there staring at him.

* * *

Rukia walked into the Kuchiki household and went straight to her room. She let her book bag down with a sigh and looked dreamily out the window. The sound of a door shutting caught Rukia's attention. She looked into the window of the next house and saw Ichigo sprawled across his bed. And then, he looked straight at her. Rukia felt her face heat up, and she was forced to look away. _Why can't I face him?_ Rukia thought to herself. She sighed and sat on her bed. Taking out her favorite manga she started to read it. 

**Authors Note:**

Alright! Another chapter done, and about 10 more to go! xD About the fluff, some of that may be inserted once Ichigo and Rukia start hanging out together and stuff...


	3. Chapter 3

The school day had just finished. Ichigo was sitting under a tree when he was Rukia. His eyes flicked upwards as her cell phone rang. Her face turned deadly serious and she spoke quickly and quietly. Ichigo's eyebrow twitched upwards as he slowly rose to a standing position. His eyes narrowed as she ran down the street with her face grim. Then he could hear it. Screeching.

Ichigo sprinted after Rukia. He was right behind her when she suddenly flew back into him. After he had caught her he saw something else. Another Rukia was sprinting towards a monster in a white mask. She was wearing black samurai robes. Ichigo's eyes widened with shock.

* * *

Rukia ran towards the Hollow when she heard someone cry out. She quickly looked behind her to see Ichigo. He was holding her gigai. She was shocked. He was staring right at her. Rukia opened her mouth to tell him to run, but instead she found her knees had been knocked from under her. The hollow was attacking her. 

Rukia rolled off the ground in a tight ball and landed on her feet. Her intense violet eyes stared down the beast. Drawing her sword Rukia muttered "Shinkai" under her breath. Immediately her katana began glowing white, and in a flash of light, it was totally transformed. In the blinding second, her katana had morphed into a white sword. Snow began to drift down from the heavens. She was ready.

Rukia began building her spirit energy and she attacked; a ferocious double slash to the hollow's head. The hollow blocked both of them carelessly. _Damn_ she thought to herself. Gathering up her spirit energy once again, her eyes widened as she said, "Bankai."

* * *

Her spirit energy made an explosion. Ichigo put an arm over his head to shield himself from it. It didn't work. Sand stung his eyes as he struggled to figure out what was going on. Then he saw it. Rukia had an amazing sword. Just by looking at it seemed to draw Ichigo towards it. It was beautiful. The handle had turned golden and was radiating. The blade was still pure white, but it had strange runes on the flat side of it. They were glowing a blue-silver color.

* * *

Ichigo snapped back to his senses and dragged Rukia's body into a safe place. He watched, hidden, as Rukia began to attack the hollow. Five times Rukia slashed. Five times the Hollow was cut. The hollow looked desperately at something to distract him. It saw Ichigo through the wall and snaked towards him. Ichigo's eyes widened as he saw the monster coming towards him. 

The hollow picked up Ichigo in a claw and morphed into a giant dragon. Its ferocious eyes looked at Rukia and said, "Now I'm going to kill him."

* * *

Rukia's eyes widened as Ichigo was picked up. He was screaming and swearing but the monster never winced. Its nails extended until they the sizes and shapes of katanas. It grinned and was about to plunge them into Ichigo when Rukia came to the rescue. Quickly using shunpo she intercepted the blow…into herself. Her whole body went numb as the claws pierced her. Her eyes widened as the color was draining from the world. Dizzily, she looked at Ichigo. His face was shocked and he was silent. The hollow flung them both to the ground. 

"Rukia…" Ichigo's voice echoed in her head. He grabbed her shoulders.

"Ichigo…take my zanpakuto." Eyes wide, Ichigo took her sword by the golden handle.

"Impale yourself with it." Rukia said with difficulty. "You will get my powers."

* * *

Nodding dumbly, Ichigo took the sword and thrust it through his stomach. A strange, warmth spread through his body and he was raised onto the ground. He examined himself and found that he the injuries he had accumulated during the battle were gone. The most shocking part was…he had black robes and a huge sword in his hand.

* * *

**Authors Note: YAAY I'm done...yeah...I know it's a small chapter. But it's a good one, right? xD**

**Sorry I couldn't update soon...I had the SAT's and SSAT's and all that high school application crap. But other than that, I should have a lot of free time now...sooo...yeah xD**


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own this…-tear-

Ichigo felt a rush of energy inside of him. His heart rate was blasting up and it felt like he could do anything. Grinning, Ichigo unsheathed his giant zanpakuto and pointed it at the hollow. Grinning, the hollow changed into the shape of a human, and it had the sword as Ichigo.

Ichigo exhaled quietly and his spirit energy shot up. He sprinted forward and slashed vertically. The hollow blocked it easily. Ichigo's smile faded a bit as he realized that the hollow had the same abilities as he did. He leapt into the air in a tight ball with the zanpakuto sticking out. The blade made a ring around him as he flipped in the air. When the zanpakuto reached the hollow…it wasn't there.

Behind him, the hollow grinned maniacally as it slashed at Ichigo's back.

* * *

Rukia examined the fight with trained eyes. With her eyes moving at every motion one of the fighters did, she saw an opening. It would be so easy if she were fighting instead of he. Then she saw his mistake. Her eyes widened as the hollow sliced downwards. A huge gash appeared where the blade had hit. _Damn_

"Kurosaki-kun! CONCENTRATE!" Rukia yelled

* * *

Ichigo's eyes widened as he felt the slash. Then, he heard Rukia yell out to him. Her words echoed in his head. He exhaled slowly and his spirit energy shot up once again. This time it was so powerful that it blew the hollow backwards. The gash on his back glowed blue and began to heal.

Ichigo poured all of his spirit energy into his zanpakuto and then he slashed. The hollow raised its hands to defend itself, but the blade passed through them as if they were water. It hit the mask and smashed it in two.

The monster's eyes widened in shock and it slowly disappeared.

* * *

The door slammed as Ichigo ushered Rukia to his room.

"What the hell is going on!?" Ichigo almost shouted angrily.

Rukia sighed and replied, "I'm from a different dimension. It's…where you go after you die." Ignoring the disbelieving look from Ichigo, she continued, "I was sent here by the Soul Society to protect this village from the monsters that you just saw." Rukia held up a marker drawing for emphasis. "I was doing fine until you showed up. When the hollow held you hostage, I had to help."

"Wait…if it weren't for me, you would have died!" Ichigo cried out

"No. If it weren't for you, I wouldn't be injured, and I would be at home right now."

Ichigo's eyes narrowed. He had no response. Rukia sniffed snobbily and walked out the door and into her own house.

* * *

The next day at school, Ichigo had dark rings under his eyes. He was up all night thinking about what had just occurred. Sighing, he recalled what had happened for about the hundredth time. The bell rang for school.

As soon as Ichigo walked into the classroom, Rukia walked up to him and said, "We need to talk." She had a serious expression on. Ichigo nodded darkly. He slowly went down and sat in his desk for class.

* * *

When class was over, he started to walk over to Rukia's seat when Mizuiro jumped in the way. "ICHIGO! What's with Kuchiki-san? Did something happen between you two? Mizuiro's eyebrows popped up and down. Ichigo gave him a death glare and walked away.

He walked out the classroom and was greeted by Rukia. She pulled him away into a private area.

"Now. You know that I am a Shinigami. Apparently you've stolen my powers, and you are a shinigami. You are going to have to use this power to protect the whole city like I did."

Ichigo stared at her and nodded dumbly. He slowly shook himself out of it and said, "Wait…if I'm a shinigami that has to protect the city…then if one of those monsters attacks…do I have to skip school?"

"Yes." She held up a sketchbook that had pages filled with marker. She slowly flipped to one and explained it to him.

"This is the thing you were fighting. It's called a hollow. When a hollow gets out of the spirit dimension, it can come into the Living World or the Soul Society. The Soul Society is what you humans call 'Heaven'. It is were you go after you die. If you die in the Soul Society, then there is nothing left for you and your spirit energy is turned into lumber or some material in the Soul Society. Do you get it?" she asked.

"No…but from what I gather, I have to just kill these Hollow things, right?" Ichigo replied hesitantly.

"Fine. That's pretty much how it works."

**Authors Note: **ALRIGHT!!! That's one chapter done and about a bazillion more to go...yeah...I know...I write short chapters...T-T

So...I guess that's going to be all for a week or so. Read and Review!


End file.
